InSaNiDaDe NA MaDrUgaDA
by lunna tsuki
Summary: Nakama é uma loucutura muito louca q sem ter mais o q fazer resolveu esculachar... ops entrevistar os personagens de Naruto! Agora é só esperar pra ver até onde essa maluca pode chegar! ;;Fichas abertas::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence (/.T)!!**

Lunna e Dnirgni

Apresenta:

Insanidade

Na

Madrugada

TRAILER :

Em uma radio muito decente, era decente, foi contratada uma radialista um tanto que insana.

Seu programa se chama Fumin-shoo e se passa durante a madrugada Uma louca apresentando um programa de madrugada O.O

A jovem, radialista se denomina Nakama Tenshi. Ela é meio estranha tem um cabelo preto com mechas rochas nas pontas e uma franja estilo EU SÓ EMO!! Eu quero essa franja (/.T)

Nesse programa serão entrevistados personagens de NARUTO, HUNTER X HUNTER e DEATH NOTE.

Nakama diz ter vários contados como ANBUs, por isso não tente mentir!! DX... fale somente a verdade nada, mas do que a verdade...

Teremos participações de ouvintes por telefone, email, telepaticamente, via satélite e presença espiritual!... Com bola de cristal e tudo!! Kuhuhu

Depois do programa de Nakama entrará no ar a Radio novela de Konoha que estará sendo apresentada por Lunna e Dnirgni em conjunto com os ninjas da Vila DA Folha Oculta...

Radio novela de Konoha é um programa baseado na vida dos personagens!!

* * *

FICHAS: Para a entrevista!!

Nome:

Idade:

Pergunta que gostaria de fazer:

Estilo:

Aparência física:

Local de onde fala:

Para quem gostaria de fazer a pergunta:

Alguma musica que gostariam de ouvir:

Gostaria de serem uns Informantes da Nakama:

( ) sim ()não

* * *

Fichas: Para radio novela!!

Nome:

Idade:

Estilo:

Descreva seu personagem para participar da novela:

Seu par na novela:

* * *

Mandem fichas de meninos e meninas, ok? Sejam bem originais e caprichem!!

YOoO!! Miguxox e miguxax... não tenho muita experiência em escrever fanfic,mas é uns dos meus passatempo preferido!! E com o tempo espero melhorar, por isso espero que vcx peguem levo comigo, da próxima vez farei o possível pra agradar ao Maximo!! Me mandem reviews para eu saber o que vcx acham !!

KIsSuS !!

ATÉ a próxima transmissão!!

Já Ne!!


	2. ENTREVISTA COM ABURAME SHINO

Tenshi Nakama: apresenta o programa Fumin-shoo.

Nakama:- Hoje iremos entrevistar... (momento de suspense, TAM-NÃ-NÃ-NÃAA), Aburame Shino!! O.O

Nakama:- Boa noite! Shino!

Shino:- KonnIxXxIwaH!!

Musica no fundo:

Toda vez que eu chego em casa  
A Barata da vizinha  
Está na minha cama...

Nakama:- Então, vamos começar sua entrevista!!

Ah!! Sim hoje contaremos com participações dos ouvintes por telefone e e-mail o-kee!!

Shino:- Tudo bem.

Nakama:- Primeira pergunta!! /o/

Shino, vc se acha rejeitado pelos outros?

Shino:- Uh Q... naUM... EEeRr... pq VC tah ME pERgunTAnu IXXU?? vC sABE dI alGu q EU nAum Sei!!

... Nakama assustada...

Nakama:- eu?? Naihi claro!!Que não!! O que eu poderia saber lógico se eu soubesse seria como se eu não soubesse, pois não sei se saberia o que vc quer que eu saiba porq eu saberia o que vc não sabe sendo que quem, tem que saber é vc não eu porq sabe... (ow! HUY já chega de sabe souber neh??/!! o.o)

Shino:- ??

Nakama:- graças aos meus informantes da ANBU (ela faz uma cara perversa) descobrimos q vc faz parte do Movimento Emo de Konoha.

Isso é verdade?

Shino:- hum, não gostei do tom da sua voz!!

Vc tem algo contra os emos?...

Nakama:- quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu!!

Não sei se vc notou mais o nome do programa "Fumin-shoo" apresentado por Na-ka-ma entendeu!!

Yokyu:- temos um ouvinte na linha Nakama!!

Eu não falei neh mas o Yokyu é um bem não sei!! O.o

Nakama:- passa a chamada então!!

Nakama:- olá qual o seu nome?

OUVINTE:- meu nome é Tchugra!!

Nakama:- Tchugra é um prazer ter você aqui conosco !! Qual a sua pergunte para o nosso entrevistado emo que... que... Dize Aburame Shino?

Nesse momento Shino esta com uma gota enorme na testa!!

Shino:- quem ela pensa que é emo aqui??

Tchugra:- Bem sobre a sua pergunta feita agora apouco se Shino – kun é emo!! QUE dize se ele for eu não vou deixar de gostar dele porque ele em tão emo !!sabe eu quero se emo ate cortei meu cabelo estilo emo!! /o/ eu quero sabe se ele é emo mesmo é isso ai /o/ ele tem que se!!kikikikikik!!

MUSIKA DE FUNDO: (MUSIKA DE EMO!!/O/)

DIZER O QUE EU POSSO DIZER

SE ESTOU CANTANDO AGORA PRA

VOCÊ OUVIR COM OUTRA PESSOA

...

...

ENTRE RAÇOES EMOÇOES

A SAIDA É FAZER VALER APENA

SE NÃO AGORA DEPOIS NÃO IMPORTA

Nakama:- Shino e aí vai responde?? Neih neih?? Fala fala!! Diz diz!!

Habla habla!!

(Uwe até español ela sabe fala o.o) povo locOo!! ´´!!

Shino: - Se eu dizer que não...

Tchugra: - AHHHHHHHH... o Snif...

Shino: - Mais se eu disser q sim, vão dizer q eu estou fazendo POSER!!

Tchugra: - Yheaaaaaaaa!! Vc é emo então... Diz q sim, diz siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmm.

Nakama: - Hei garoto eu não tenho a madrugada inteira pra vc!! Então anda logo (eu to com sono ).

Shino:- eu... Na verdade eu sou somente um pouquinho emo!! Como eu sei disso? bem é porque sou eu quem é !! e eu sou apenas colaborador dos meus amiguxoxs Emuxoxs!!

Nakama:- Ow... espera quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu ... ninguém perguntou se você sabe disso!! (to certa!!)

Tchugra:- Ai NAKAMA como você é má ... adorei isso!! Kukukuku quando cresce quero se igual sinhá a você!! Lembra o Shino é emo tenta se mas carinhosa com ele ... não quero vê ele chora ops não quero ouvi ele chora ... além disso ta chovendo ... que coisa mais emo do que chora durante uma chuva??

Nakama:- Obrigada por isso (adoro se má kuhuhuku) vai se difícil vocÊ fica malvada igual eu , pois isso requer muitos anos de experiência... quem sabe algum dia (até parece) ... Prometo que serei mas carinhosa com o Shino – kun !

Shino:- Hm Shino-kun?... -;-

Tchugra:- ela se adapta bem neh!!

Nakama:- Não quero vê um emo chora (na verdade eu só muito emo (emuxinhax) daí eu ia chora também)

Shino:- pode continuar com as perguntas?

Tchugra:- /o/ uw!! É isso ai!!

Nakama:- Ultima pergunta Shino-kun...

Musica de fundo : EM español /0/

Mi corazoncito esta de luto por tu amor,  
prendo dos velitas y te escribio una cancion  
es un poco necio y se llena de complejos,  
pero se cree tu dueño mira que imaginacion...

Tchugra:- VAI LOGO TENHO QUE DORMI TENHO TRABALHO ( EU SEI UMA PESSOA QUE LIGA PRA UMA RADIO DE MADRUGADA parece se vagabunda )...

Nakama:- ok !! Vamos a pergunta final ... Shino você sente algo por alguma garo...

Nakama:- QUE CADE A ENERGIA?? KUSO !! CADE O SHINO-KUN ??

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NÃO!! ELE FOI EMBORA!! ELE É UM ...

Yokyu:- Nakama se controla a gente fico fora do ar agora agora só amanha !!melhor você i pra casa

E se embebeda com coca-cola ( quando ela fica bêbada com coca-cola??)

Nakama:- adoro você Yokyu ,como você consegue me da boas idéias me embebeda essa foi a melhor de hoje!! Bem boa noite meus adoráveis ouvintes!!

Yokyu:- Nakama a gente não esta no ar!!

Nakama:- nossa pior neh !! mas eles estão me ouvindo mentalmente eu tenho certeza !! . (eu espero que sim se não eles serão ouvintes mortos!! . )

Fim do primeiro capitulo:

– INSANIDADE NA MADRUGADA - ENTREVISTA COM ABURAME SHINO -

YoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO!!

Esse fim foi meio improvisado... É que a criatividade ta muito má comigo!! que má que vc é !!

Mas quero que saibam que fiz com muito carinho!! É isso aí!!

Desculpa a demora pra posta mas é que é difícil a inspiração demora pra chega !!

Espero que lhe agradem esse é o primeiro capitulo... se vocês não gostarem me avisem para não publicar mas... ok!?

OS participantes de escreverão fichas entrarão no segundo capitulo junto com a radio novela!!

KissUs !! ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE SERÁ COM ...??


End file.
